It is known in the art relating to the assembly of a fuel injector in a fuel rail cup to use a spring clip as the connecting member. In current fuel injector fuel rail assemblies, the spring clip is used to retain the injector in the fuel rail cup urging the injector into the fuel rail cup.
In a high pressure injector application, the injector is required to be held against the engine head with a force adequate to prevent the injector from moving during a combustion event. Conventional spring clips, because they work to suspend the injector between the fuel rail cup and manifold, are not suitable to be used in high pressure injector applications.